It's Sean
by ILoveGoten1999
Summary: His name tag read, "Mark," And somehow he always got Sean's name wrong on his cup. Also know as: Septicplier Coffee Shop Au


The smell of coffee filled the atmosphere. The coffee shop was popular with college students since it was in walking distance to the local college campus. Every day "young adults" piled into the coffee shop in desperate need of their next caffeine buzz. Sean was a regular and had his own seat in the corner next to the window. He honestly didn't know why he came to this place. It's not like the coffee was something special. In fact it was kind of bitter, just like most of the employees. Except for one.

His name tag read, "Mark," And somehow he always got Sean's name wrong on his cup. At first it was little mistakes like, "Shaun," or "Shawn." Sean never corrected him. Mostly because he found the guy cute. So, Sean politely thanked him for his coffee, blushed and sat at his usual spot working on whatever work he had that day for college. But somehow the spelling got worse and Sean became, "Shawon," and "Shonn." And yet, Sean still thanked him for his coffee and sat down. The blush on his face still lighting up his face.

Today was different, however. The coffee shop was packed and his seat was taken. Which needless to say pissed Sean off. Didn't people know that was his spot? He was not a happy camper. He stood impatiently waiting in line. He had a term paper due and he needed to get it done. He just needed coffee.

When it was finally his turn he paid for his coffee and stood off to the side. He took out his phone and mindlessly started playing games as he waited. His head shot up when he heard his name called. "Medium black coffee for Sean!" Sean walked up to the counter, thanked Mark, and rushed off to find somewhere to write his term paper. He was just about to walk out the door when he decided to look down at his cup.

"What the fuck?!"

Mark hated his job. His coworkers were rude, the customers' coffee orders were Fall Out Boy song titles, and he's pretty sure his boss was hitting on him. But one thing made it all worth while; Sean. Sean had been coming in for a while now, but Mark had just recently started working there.

The first time Sean had came into the shop it was a rainy day. He had busted through the door, trying to escape the cats and dogs that were currently pouring from the sky. His clothes and hair were soaked. He walked up to the counter and ordered a medium black coffee. He looked up at Mark through his eyelashes. And Mark was smitten. Here in front of him stood this gorgeous guy, soaking wet from the rain, and all Mark could thing of was the various things he could do to warm him up.

"N-Name?" Mark managed to stutter out.

"Sean."

Mark had an idea. Maybe if he spelt his name wrong, it would give him a chance to start a conversation with the guy. He wrote down "Shaun" on the cup and began to pour the coffee. He handed it to Sean and awaited his reaction. Sean simply thanked his and sat down. Maybe that really was the right way to spell his name.

The next time Sean came in Mark was ecstatic. Sean ordered the same thing. This time Mark wrote down "Shawn." Now he was bound to get a reaction. But no. Sean thanked him and sat down at the same spot.

After that, every time Sean came in, Mark found weirder ways to spell his name. But still no reaction. Mark was beginning to give up, until one day. Sean came into the shop looking pissed. When it finally came his turn, Mark took Sean's order. His brain racked trying to think of a new way to spell Sean's name. He smirked to himself as the marker danced across the cup. He handed it to Sean. Sean said a small thank you and left. But just when Sean was about exit the door, Mark hears, "What the fuck?!" And the next thing Mark sees is a small Irish man in his face.

"This is getting ridiculous! Who the hell spells Sean, 'C-H-O-N-E'?"

Mark chuckled, "You finally said something besides thank you."

"Is this a fucking joke?" Sean frowned. Everyone was now staring at them.

"Well kind of. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you." Mark confessed. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sean blushed. "You wanted to talk to me? Why?"

"Because I think you're cute." Sean blushed harder. "By the way, what is the correct way to spell your name?"

"It's 'S-E-A-N'."

Mark smiled. "Well okay. Would you like to go out on a date with me Sean?"

Sean stuttered. "Well, um..."

"Just say yes!" Someone screamed from inside the coffee shop

"Yes."


End file.
